


fever dream high in the quiet night

by sunflowersutra



Series: drums philosophy [1]
Category: Alfa Centauri, Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alfa Centauri - Freeform, Can I make it more obvious?, Drums Philosophy, F/F, He was a boy and he was a boy, High School AU, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: Um rabisco dedicado inteiramente ao meu amor Andrei e nossos bichinhos incríveis e adoráveis :')Eu te amo, amor!(Cinco dias!)Título: Cruel Summer - Taylor Swift.





	fever dream high in the quiet night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pvnkflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).

> Um rabisco dedicado inteiramente ao meu amor Andrei e nossos bichinhos incríveis e adoráveis :')  
Eu te amo, amor!  
(Cinco dias!)
> 
> Título: Cruel Summer - Taylor Swift.

As rodinhas do skate rolavam sobre o concreto sem se movimentar muito além do esticar da perna de Matheus, sentado no chão, visivelmente entediado. Os amigos estavam atrasados e o sol já começava a descer, dando espaço para a noite as luzes da pracinha. Não sabia se estava surpreso - desde que Augusto havia começado a namorar com Arthur, os encontros entre os quatro amigos estavam começando a se tornar cada vez mais raros.

Há alguns metros dali, Cícero treinava alguma manobra incessantemente - muitas quedas depois e alguns machucados já formados, o menino de cabelos coloridos finalmente havia conseguido acertar e seguia fazendo só para ter certeza de que não iria errar futuramente. “Alguém mandou mensagem?”, perguntou, recebendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça por parte do outro amigo. Não precisava checar o telefone para ver se tinham chegado mensagens de texto de Augusto ou Thalia - já estava ali há quase uma hora e meia, se eles realmente viessem, já teriam chegado. 

Passaram-se mais alguns minutos até que a visão de Thalia, toda roupas pretas e passos apressados, trazendo consigo uma menina pela mão, acompanhada de outro rapaz, entrou no campo de visão de Matheus, que olhou para Cícero, em busca de alguma resposta. O amigo deu de ombros, saindo de cima do skate e indo ocupar o lugar ao lado do garoto de cabelos negros no chão. 

“Ei, desculpem a demora, o pai do Júlio não queria que ele saísse sem jantar e a Ames não podia sair sem ele”, a menina começou a se explicar. “O Augusto não chegou?”

Bom, pelo menos os nomes ele sabia.

Matheus fez que não com a cabeça outra vez. Cícero, por sua vez, sorriu para os outros dois, sempre simpático demais, quase que incapaz de se irritar com os atrasos. “Oi, eu sou o Cícero e ele é o Matheus”, proferiu, cumprimentando a menina pequena de cabelos lisos e o menino mais alto e cabelos bagunçados. De longe, poderia acreditar que eram irmãos mas, com a proximidade, notava muitas diferenças entre os dois, ainda que parecessem ser próximos. 

Não demorou muito para que Thalia se afastasse um pouco, tentando ensinar Ames a ficar de pé com os dois pés no skate - e, posteriormente, Cícero se juntou a elas duas, animado para mostrar para a amiga a manobra que havia acabado de aprender. Júlio, visivelmente perdido sem a companhi da prima, se sentou ao lado de Matheus no banco, um pouco hesitante.

Permaneceram em silêncio por alguns segundos, tomados pelos barulhos dos skates e a risada dos amigos alguns metros dali, ao meio da noite tranquila.

“Ela é sua irmã?”, perguntou Matheus, de repente, sem saber exatamente como puxar assunto.

O garoto tinha uma certa dificuldade em manter conversas com quem não era próximo, especialmente pessoalmente. Tinha seu mesmo grupo de amigos desde o primeiro dia na escola e dificilmente saía disso para além das poucas vezes que algum colega de sala tentava conversar com ele. Sabia lidar com segundas intenções, sabia preencher o silêncio quando não se importava o suficiente. Porém, o menino havia chegado ali com sua melhor amiga e, por mais que jamais fosse admitir, se importava com Thalia o suficiente para tentar agradar o possível irmão da menina que ela gostava.

Ou talvez ele mesmo quisesse agradar o garoto de sobrancelhas grossas pelo simples prazer de o fazê-lo.

“A Mia? Não… ela é minha prima. A gente cresceu junto”, respondeu Júlio, parecendo um pouco aliviado do silêncio ter acabado.

“Ah, ela parece ser legal”, murmurou Matheus, voltando a brincar com o próprio skate.

“Ela é”, devolveu o menino, “mas acho que ela gosta mesmo da Thalia”

A resposta de Julio arrancou uma risada de Matheus.

“Ela deve ser a única pessoa no mundo, então”

Os dois meninos trocaram uma risada, sendo interrompidos pela própria Thalia, acompanhada de Amélia e Cícero, que carregavam os skates. “O Augusto disse que a gente pode ensaiar na casa dele e já tá esperando a gente”, proferiu a menina de cabelos pretos.

Matheus assentiu, se colocando de pé e estendendo a mão para Julio segurar e se levantar. “Vem com a gente, juro que não somos muito ruins”, proferiu para o mais novo, que sorriu, segurando a mão de Matheus para se levantar, não necessariamente soltando depois - e o mais velho sequer fez questão de soltar também.

Enquanto seguiam em direção ao prédio de Augusto, Matheus pode jurar ter visto Ames e Thalia encarando os dois.


End file.
